Arcadia
by Ayden2.0
Summary: Quand les personnages d'Inazuma Eleven croisent mon imagination, et un fond de Hunger Games. Ne vous fiez pas au résumé pourris.


**Jade = Oc**

**Mister Spencer = Oc**

**Harnold Lieben = Oc.**

**Bonne Lecture.~**

* * *

><p>Certains comptes racontaient que des énormes donjons étaient apparus aux quatre coins du monde, mais que, suite à la guerre sans mercis que les soldat japonais avaient livré contre les soldats américains, elles avaient disparue. Ses tours gigantesques n'avaient pas résisté aux fortes attaques que s'étaient envoyés les deux armées. Mais depuis peu, une rumeur circule, comme quoi on aurait retrouvé un de ces fameux donjons dont les vieux du quartiers aiment tant raconter les histoires. Il parait même que personne ne peut témoigner de ce qui se passe à l'intérieur, puis que personne n'en est jamais revenu. Balivernes. Ces histoires sont juste bonnes à effrayer les enfants de primaire qui veulent frissonner de peur. Un donjon qui compte en tout et pour tout quatre-vingt-dix-neuf étages, qui seraient apparue un peu partout dans le monde sans que personne ne s'en rende compte et tout ça en une seule nuit ? Désolé, mais je n'y crois pas vraiment. Tout a une explication rationnelle, du moins c'est ce que l'on nous apprend à l'école. D'ailleurs je devrais vous parler un peu de l'endroit où je vis. Ici on compte deux sorte de personnes, deux races différentes en quelques sortes. Le Capitol et nous. Nous, nous sommes de simples paysans composant la périurbanisation du Capitol. De simple paysans ou domestiques ne servant qu'à résoudre les problèmes des riches. Le Capitol vous l'aurez compris, ce sont les riches. Les gens qui n'ont point besoin de travailler pour avoir de l'argent, pour nourrir leur famille. Ce sont simplement des héritiers qui décidaient de tout. Oui, ce sont ces gosses de riches capricieux qui décidaient de tout. Mais surtout, qui décidaient de nous. D'ailleurs en apprenant la trouvaille du donjon, un de ces gosses a voulu l'acheter au prix fort pour en faire un jeux. Un jeux qui devrait divertir le Capitol. La rumeur court qu'il n'y aura que des enfants dans le jeux. De pauvres enfants ne voulant que vivre mieux. Mais le gagnant gagnera sa place au Capitol avec l'héritage du grandissime Harnold Lieben. Ce pauvre homme n'avait jamais eu de femmes et n'avait sûrement jamais connu l'amour. Ne voulant pas laisser sa fortune vacante, un jeu devrait être organisé, mais de là à acheter un donjon en plein milieu de l'océan... En rentrant chez moi je m'installa à table. Le dîner était servît. J'ai du jouer toute la journée dehors. Justement les informations passaient en ce moment même à la télé. 20h30, ils ne devraient pas tarder à parler du fameux jeu qui devrait designer le futur héritier du Capitol. Car oui, Harnold Lieben était un grand homme. C'est lui qui contrôlait le Capitol. D'ailleurs sans lui nous serions déjà sûrement tous morts. C'est pour ça qu'il a voulu qu'une personne respectable et qui suive cet idée de la société moderne soit son héritier. Il ne voulait pas d'un riche orgueilleux, il préférait un pauvre pouilleux avec qui il pourrait discuter de la politique, rire des caprices de ces pauvres fous qui se croyaient supérieur. Oui, Harnold était un homme bien. Il m'avait déjà aidé, et je témoigne de ma vie que cet homme est quelqu'un de respectable. Il avait sauver mon secteur de la famine et ma famille de la faillite<p>

* * *

><p>" Le grand jeu du Capitol va donc être annoncé... "<p>

Ah, je l'attendais ce moment. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être ? Avec le donjon, les légendes... Non...

" Mister Spencer, acheteur du premier donjon retrouvé, nous livre enfin les règles de son jeux ! Alors, Mister Spencer dite nous tout !

Le présentateur était plutôt mince avec une petite barbe d'une semaine. Il était habillé d'un costume violet et d'une cravate rose.

- Tout d'abord bonjour habitant du Capitol et paysans des sectors. Moi Wilfried. créé des maintenant les grands jeux d'Arcadia !

Quant à lui. C'est un homme de petite taille plutôt gros, tout le contraire du présentateur. Lui était vêtu avec des habits bizarres dont les personnes du Capitol rafolle.

- En quoi vont consister ces jeux mister ?  
>- Ces jeux comme vous le dites si bien, sont des jeux créés dans le but de trouver la personne la plus courageuse parmi 10 personnes tirées au hasard. C'est aussi une attraction divertissante pour ceux qui la regarde.<br>- Mais que devront faire ces dix joueurs ?!  
>- Ces dix joueurs seront des enfants. Des enfants issus des sectors bien entendu. Et ces pauvres petits enfants devront survivre, s'adapter, et sûrement plus encore.<br>- Le nom des dix joueurs sélectionnés pour participer aux jeux seront affichés dès ce soir sur le grand mur. "

Dix joueurs qui devront survire ? Pourquoi donc survivre ? Et qu'est ce le courage a à voir là dedans ? J'ai tellement de questions qui me reste sans réponse. De toutes façons, combien de chance ai je d'être sélectionné ? Une sur mille ? Une sur plusieurs millions. Oui nous sommes plusieurs millions, et meme si on ne compte que les enfants, on ne tombe pas loin du million. La plupart des familles des Sector compten enfants par foyer. Je pense qu'une fois le repas fini j'irai voir au mur qui est sélectionné. Le mur, c'est simplement un grand mur qui sépare le Capitol des Sectors. En tout, il y a cinq grands murs; Un pour chaque Sector. Personnellement je fait partie du Sector 4, c'est le Sector vert. Vert, car c'est le Sector de l'agriculture. C'est ici que nous cultivons tous les légumes du Capitol. Mais ce Sector est aussi le plus verdoyant. Il y a un parc d'ailleurs. Il est grand et est construit au pied du mur. Mince, en reparlant du mur. Il faut à tous prix que je parte voir qui a été sélectionné. Ni une ni deux, je part à toute vitesse, faisant une course folle pour arriver aussi vite que possible au pied du mur. Je n'en peux plus de tout ce suspense ! Il n'est plus qu'à un kilomètre.. 900 mètres... 500... 300... Plus que quelques pas. J'arrive enfin vers la réponse à toutes mes questions ! Je passe les feuilles du regard vite fait mais regarde surtout les noms.

Akio Fudo - Sector 1 - GUH-7150-OG  
>Someoka Ryuugo - Sector 1 - ST-103-OHK<p>

Fubuki Shirou - Sector 2 - JTRU-16-P  
>Gouenji Shuuya - Sector 2 - KTY-716-UJ<p>

Genda Koujirou - Sector 3 - 81-JQTY-1-A  
>Hiroto Kyama - Sector 3 - OGT-15-IAP-76<p>

Kido Yuuto - Sector 4 - GTS-153-UO  
>Sakuma Jirou - Sector 4 - HTI-7193-L<p>

Mamoru Endou - Sector 5 - YT-28  
>Nagumo Haruya - Sector 5 - 71-OK-71-TR<p>

Je pense que la chose qui me marquera le plus de tout cette journée, ce sera ce moment. Ce moment ou je découvre que je suis sélectionné. Kido Yuuto. Sector 4. J'ai été choisi. La photo le prouve. Nous avons tous rendez vous demain au Capitol pour nous expliquer les règles du jeux. Je m'inquiète quand même beaucoup. Le Sector 1 n'est pas connu pour être le plus calme. Au contraire, le Sector 1 appartient au mur rouge. Rouge, comme le sang. D'ailleurs il y en coule souvent la bas. Ce Sector est connu pour avoir vécu les pires atrocités. Le second Sector est le Sector Bleu. Bleu, car la bas il y a beaucoup de fleuves et de rivières. Ce Sector est plutôt calme, je n'ai jamais entendu d'histoire parlant de ce sector. Le sector 3, est considéré comme le sector noir. Par ce que c'est la que sont enfermés les plus grands prisonniers de toute l'histoire du Capitol. Je ne m'y aventurerai pas. Pour le sector quatre c'est le Sector dont je fait partie, je vous ai déjà tout expliquer. Quant au cinquième, il est jaune. C'est la bas que le soleil ce se lève. Mais je ne sais rien d'autre. Ce Sector est comme un secret pour tous. Maintenant vous pouvez comprendre ma peur de voir des personne du premier et du troisième sector.

* * *

><p>Plus que quelques minutes avant que les gardes du Capitol viennent me chercher. Je regarde encore une fois la petite maison familiale. Elle était petite avec des murs en bois. Le salon, la cuisine et les chambres étaient réunies en une seule pièce, la seule qu'il y avait. Ma mère arriva avec un paquet cadeaux.<p>

" Mon fils.. Tu es tellement beau dans ces habits... "

Elle en avait presque les larmes au yeux.

" Qu'est que c'est ? "  
>Demandais-je en pointant le paquet du doigt.<p>

C'était une petite boîte emballée avec du papier cadeau. Elle me le tendit juste après avec un sourire que seules les mères savent faire. Pour ne pas perdre de temps, je l'ouvris sans même faire attention au papier cadeau. A l'intérieur ce trouvait une paire de lunettes verte. Je les essaie dès maintenant et vois des chiffres. Puis tout devient vert. Les objets se matérialisent.

" Combien ça ta coûté ?  
>- Le prix n'a pas d'importance ne t'inquiète pas.<br>- Merci maman. "

Ces lunettes me seront d'une grande aide pour la suite.

* * *

><p>Les gardes étaient venus me chercher il y a quelques minutes. Je suis maintenant dans la voiture, une longue voiture noire aux vitres teintées, ils appellent ça une limousine, je crois. J'ai parlé un peu avec Sakuma. C'est un gentil jeune homme, nous allons à la même école et n'a qu'une année de plus que moi. La voiture s'arrêta devant un grand bâtiment en verre. Devant la porte une femme au cheveux remontés sur la tête nous attendait, tous deux. Elle ouvrit la porte, nous invitant à sortir et à la suivre. Les portes du bâtiment s'ouvrent seules. Quant à l'intérieur du bâtiment lui, était très spacieux avec une dizaine de bureaux et un ascenseur en plein milieu de la salle. La jeune femme nous menât jusqu'à l'ascenseur puis se retourna pour nous faire face.<p>

" Les enfants, je m'appelle Jade. Je suis votre guide. Faites-moi confiance et tout se passera bien. D'accord ? "

J'acquiesçais ainsi que mon nouvel ami. Il y a tellement de questions qui se bousculent dans ma tête. Je ne peux malheureusement pas les poser. Que va t'il nous arriver ? Et surtout que va t'il m'arriver, à moi ?  
>Jade nous a fait entrer dans un bureau à l'étage supérieur.<p>

" Vous avez l'air de deux gentils garçons. Ce que vous allez vivre là-bas va considérablement vous changer.  
>- Comment ça ?<br>- Personne ne vous a expliqué les règles du jeu ?  
>- Non. Personne ne nous a fait cet honneur. "<p>

Jade baissa la tête, comme si elle était désolée. Sakuma lui ne disait rien. En fait il n'avait rien dit depuis notre arrivée à l'intérieur du Capitol.

" Mes petits... Arcadia n'est pas un jeux a prendre à la rigolade... Ce jeu sera... comment dire... Sanglant. Je pense que c'est l'adjectif qui le qualifierait au mieux.  
>- Comment ça, sanglant ?<br>- Dans les donjons l'horreur y règne, des monstres sont apparus. Il y a aussi les autres Sectors. Comme le premier qui est sûrement le plus chaotique de tous. Si vous survivez plus de deux étapes je pense que nous pourrons sûrement vous féliciter.  
>-Mais pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ici ?<br>- Vous allez suivre un entrainement spécial pendant une semaine pour optimiser vos chances de survivre. N'oubliez pas qui vous affronterez. Il n'y aura qu'un Sector qui survivra, il faut que vous appreniez à vous servir des autres pour survivre plus longtemps. Ce soir vous dormirez dans un hôtel qui se trouve non loin d'ici. Votre premier entrainement aura lieu demain matin à l'aube. "

Nous servir des autres ? Elle veut faire de nous des fins stratèges alors... Pourquoi pas. Après tout l'intelligence l'a toujours emporté sur la force.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo. Je me suis pas présenter plus haut, j'ai pas dit bonjour non plus (Malpoli je sais u.u). Enfin bref, c'est ma toute première fiction.. J'espère qu'elle vous plairas.<strong>

**Et tu sais que si tu me laisse une reviews tu pourras partir en vacances avec un personnage d'Inazuma Eleven ou de Hunger Games ? c: **


End file.
